


Give You The Stars

by huckcrbs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Christmas, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huckcrbs/pseuds/huckcrbs
Summary: Oikawa has this embarrassed look on his face as he hands Hajime his gift, a lamp. A lamp?“I have the other one.” He explains. “When you touch it the other one lights up, so when we’re at different universities next year we can still be close.” Oh.





	Give You The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> yall were getting s4

1.

 

“Here, Iwa-chan!” Tooru calls. They are eight years old with eyes full of stars and wonder. “I got you this,” he says, smile big and missing a front tooth. He’s Hajime’s best friend, and even if he’s annoying - even _when_ he’s annoying - Hajime still loves him.

The box is rectangular and the wrapping paper is printed with tiny Godzillas, which is honestly super cool. Where did he even get that? He looks up to find Tooru way too close to him, and shoves his hand in Tooru’s face. 

“Ugh, get away, you smell weird.” Hajime wrinkles his nose, and they both know he’s lying. He looks down and tears the paper before Tooru can cry and tell him he’s mean, and finds a stuffed Godzilla. Hajime didn’t even know they _made_ stuffed Godzillas. He takes it out of the box and feels the fabric, and it’s so soft he can’t help but rub his face against it. He smiles and shoves Tooru’s gift in his hands, and it’s kind of funny how they think alike. 

Tooru carefully takes off the tape, even though the wrapping paper is plain plaid and there’s really no point in keeping it. When he sees the stuffed alien he  says, “Iwa-chan, did you read my mind?”. Tooru holds the dumb alien like it’s the most precious thing in the world. Hajime almost blushes, and he tells himself his face feels funny because it’s cold outside.

Tooru jumps at him, hugging him and making them both stumble backwards. When they finally let go, Hajime pretends he doesn’t see Tooru’s red face and runny nose. Instead, he looks at the alien, then at the Godzilla, then back at Tooru.

“They’re the same color!”

 

2.

 

“Iwa-chan, come on, we're gonna miss it!” Tooru yells, dragging him by the hand.

“Don’t call me that anymore. We’re grown ups now.” Hajime says, scowling. 

“Iwa-chan, we’re only fourteen. You’re gonna get wrinkles by the time we finish school if you don’t stop scowling.” Tooru says, happy, and he isn’t even looking at Hajime, how does he know he’s scowling? 

“Whatever.” Hajime scoffs, but follows him anyway. It’s a week before christmas, and Tooru wants to see the lights turn on. Hajime indulges him, like he always does. 

They get there and then they wait in the cold for a few minutes, and Hajime gives Tooru one of his gloves because the dumbass forgot to bring his own. He holds Tooru’s other hand, stuffing both of their hands in his pocket for warmth. Then the lights turn on and Hajime looks at Tooru and his eyes are honest to god shining and his smile is so big and something twists in Hajime’s chest and he has to look away.

They stand there for a few more minutes until Tooru gets bored, and buy cotton candy before heading home. Tooru rips pieces of fluffy sugar and puts them in his mouth, then licks his fingers, then rips more pieces. Hajime passes because his stomach is doing really weird things and he doesn’t want to make himself sick. 

The walk in the chill air is nice, and then they’re at their street and Hajime has to wake up early tomorrow because his family is going away. They won’t be back until new years, so they each go to their house to grab their gifts then meet back outside. Hajime gets a white noise machine, because Tooru knows he can’t sleep if it’s too quiet. He gives Tooru his own gift, a star projector, because he knows Tooru can’t sleep if it’s too dark.

Tooru looks like he’s about to cry so Hajime hugs him quickly and then runs home, his heart pounding. Later, when he lays in bed and thinks about the way Tooru’s face lit up brighter than the christmas lights, his heart pounds again.

 

3.

 

Hajime is sixteen and wishes he had a different best friend. Oikawa gets stopped almost every day for a confession, and really, how many girls are even in their school?

“I’m so glad we’re finally on vacation.” Oikawa says as they’re heading home after practice. “No confessions until we go back.” He turns every single one down and it makes Hajime’s heart ache in that way he’s trying to ignore. “It’s just me and you, Iwa-chan!” he puts his arm around Hajime’s shoulder, squeezing just a bit.

“Ugh, can you get off?” Hajime pushes him, all nonchalant, and he turns his face to the side because lately he started this blushing thing whenever Oikawa touches him, which is a lot, and it’s becoming a problem. Oikawa says something but Hajime isn’t listening, he’s trying to keep his eyes away from Oikawa’s dumb lips. 

“Huh?” he says, dumbly, when he realizes Oikawa has stopped talking. 

“I _said_ ,” Oikawa huffs, “do you wanna come gift shopping with me.” It’s not really a question but there’s something insecure in his tone, which makes Hajime say, “Of course, dumbass. We agreed to go together today.”  

 _Like a date,_ a voice in his mind says. _Shut up_ , he says right back.

“I know!” Oikawa perks up, and he’s in Hajime’s personal space again and it’s kind of hard to breath. “I just wanted to make sure you remembered.” 

“Why would I forget,” he grumbles, and then, because he can’t control his mouth, “Hey, Tooru?” 

“Huh?” Oikawa stops walking and looks at him, and Hajime refuses to meet his gaze as he says, quiet, “Why do you always turn them down?” 

“Oh.” Oikawa looks thoughtful for a second and then he says, “I’m already dating volleyball.”, as if that isn’t the dumbest thing Hajime has ever heard. Well, it really isn’t, Oikawa says a lot of shit, but Hajime lets this one slide. “Besides,” Oikawa says quietly, starts walking again. Doesn’t look at Hajime. “There’s someone I like, so…” He trails off and Hajime feels like he just ran 10 miles, his heart is pounding and his head kind of hurts and it’s hot and he just wants to go home and shower and sleep. 

“Oh.” He says instead.

They stay quiet for a few seconds before the conversation resumes and Oikawa says shit again and Hajime isn’t really listening. The rest of the walk to the mall is _not_ awkward, and Hajime does _not_ run into a lamp post because his head was in the clouds. 

“Which store do you wanna start at?” He says, rubbing his head.

“Hmmm… let’s go to that one!” Oikawa points and the next couple hours are spent trying to find gifts for their friends and family. At some point Oikawa disappears to the bathroom and Hajime uses those few minutes to get Oikawa’s gift. It’s just a new knee brace and some athletic tape, nothing too fancy, but he knows Oikawa will be glad to get it.

When they exchange gifts he gets new knee pads and some hand cream, which is nice because Oikawa always makes fun of his dry hands. “How will you get a girlfriend, Iwa-chan?” he would say. “No one would want to hold that thing!” _You didn’t mind_ , Hajime doesn’t say.

They spend Christmas day watching bad movies together, and when Oikawa falls asleep in the middle, all Hajime can think is _I want to kiss him._

  


4.

 

Senior year is intense. They play volleyball and they study for exams, and Hajime can’t stop looking at Oikawa for a goddamn second. His face is distracting, and Hajime wants to pepper it with kisses. His hair is distracting, and Hajime wants to run his fingers through it. His ass is _especially_ distracting, and Hajime has gotten too many balls to the face because he was staring.

Christmas day starts with white outside his window and Oikawa’s face in his. They hung out until late and then Oikawa stayed the night, because it’s easy and Hajime is selfish. He stares at his stupid perfect best friend for a moment, takes in them being practically tangled in each other, and then carefully gets out of bed. He splashes his face with cold water, and when he’s calmed down, he goes to the kitchen to make breakfast. His parents are out of town, so they have the house to themselves, which is nice but also terrible because Hajime’s mind keeps reminding him they’re _alone_ , and really, he has to get over his stupid crush. 

Hajime doesn’t notice Oikawa until he’s hugging his back, because he was too busy thinking about the way Oikawa looks in his sleep, which is _soft_ and _warm_ and _home._ They eat and the rest of the day is uneventful, they laugh and fight and Hajime’s heart hurts and he leans in to every touch.

Oikawa has this embarrassed look on his face as he hands Hajime his gift, a lamp. A lamp?

“I have the other one.” He explains. “When you touch it the other one lights up, so when we’re at different universities next year we can still be close.” Oh. Oikawa’s face is kind of red, and Hajime shyly hands him a small box. 

The necklaces are simple rectangles with a bunch of dots and lines, and Hajime can feel his own face heating up. 

“This one has my name on it, and this one has yours. I’ll wear your name and you’ll wear mine, so we’ll always be with each other.” He doesn’t look at Oikawa as he says this, so he misses that adorable face he does when he’s surprised but also touched, and just opens his hands for a hug.

“Can you put it on me?” Oikawa turns, and Hajime can see the nape of his neck is red and it’s so damn _cute_ his heart feels like it’s gonna explode and his hands linger too long on Oikawa’s neck.  

When they say their goodbyes that night, Hajime almost kisses him. Almost.

 

5.

 

Something smells delicious when Hajime gets home after a long shift at the hospital.

“I’m home!” He calls out and hears Tooru’s almost instant “Welcome home”. The sound came from the kitchen, so he takes off his shoes and heads there, and finds Tooru sitting on the counter. Hajime gives him a quick kiss and looks at the oven. There’s cake, and it looks amazing.

“Smells good.” He says and looks back at Tooru, who’s beaming at him. “I’m really glad you started baking.” 

“Well, it’s just easier when I want something sweet.” Tooru says, so Hajime has to say “You’re pretty sweet yourself” and kiss him again.

“I’m gonna go take a shower.” Hajime says a few minutes later, when they’re both breathless. Tooru ends up joining him, which is always nice. They get out right when the cake is ready, and then he has to sit there and wait because “Iwa-chan, you have to let it cool before you frost it, duh!”. They kiss some more and then Tooru frosts the cake and somehow there’s whipped cream in his hair and Hajime can’t help but feel his heart swell at the sight of him. God, he’s so lucky. Hajime remembers when they were younger and he thought he could never have _this_ and then that kiss that changed it all. He’s so glad for that kiss. When they showed up at school holding hands, their friends mumbled “finally” and didn’t bat an eye, which was kind of terrible because were they so obvious? And if so, why the hell did they waste all that time fumbling instead of kissing? But the past’s in the past and all that, and they have plenty of time to kiss now. Which is exactly what they do.

They have a nice, comfortable meal and then they settle down to give gifts. Tooru laughs when he sees the mittens, two regular ones and two sewn together to hold hands. “You know, since you always forget yours.” Hajime says with a red face. 

Tooru takes off his sweater to reveal a shirt that says “If lost return to Iwa-chan”, and Hajime gets a matching one that says “I’m Iwa-chan.” He used to hate that nickname. He hugs Tooru and they kiss and cuddle on their couch, watching movies until Tooru falls asleep and Hajime carries him to the bedroom.

He wakes up with Tooru’s head on his chest and Tooru’s legs between his, and he thinks, “Home.”

  
  


+1

 

This year, Christmas is a month before their wedding, so everything is even more hectic than usual. They still find time for each other, though, and spend most of the day curled together under the blankets. When Tooru wakes up, he kisses Hajime’s forehead and quietly goes to the kitchen. Or at least he thinks he’s quiet, but Hajime strolls in a few minutes later, face still puffy from sleep and hair rumpled. He kisses Tooru like it’s easier than breathing, and Tooru melts right into his arms. 

Later, when the sun is down and the street is full of light, Tooru gets out his present. “It’s a map of the stars the day we met each other.” He says, blushing. “I didn’t know the exact date because we were babies so I had to ask my mom an-” a kiss shuts him up, and it’s too nice to argue.

Then Hajime gives him a paper certificate in a wood frame, and Tooru only catches the words “Tooru & Hajime” before Hajime starts speaking. “You know how I always say I’ll give you the stars.” Hajime says, and Tooru nods automatically, because he does say that. “Well, now there are two stars in the sky called Tooru and Hajime, and they’re orbiting each other. They’ll be together for billions of years.” Somehow, Hajime isn’t blushing at all when he says that, too confident in his love to care, and when Tooru kisses him he can see stars behind his eyes. He thinks, briefly, of gifts they’ve shared and gifts they’ll give in the years to come, and he thinks the best gift is just this. Getting to hold Hajime and knowing they’ll never part.

**Author's Note:**

> id like to thank buzzfeed for creating gift guides  
> [morse code necklaces](https://www.etsy.com/listing/257493118/morse-code-necklace-secret-message?source=aw&utm_source=affiliate_window&utm_medium=affiliate&utm_campaign=us_location_buyer&awc=6220_1545428392_fcbeb6fedcc676cd9f98ab76e5e27096&utm_content=304459)  
> [constellation map](https://www.etsy.com/listing/650887467/constellation-map-on-wood-custom-night?source=aw&utm_source=affiliate_window&utm_medium=affiliate&utm_campaign=us_location_buyer&awc=6220_1545428403_7f8980b39a20b3656255500cf9b591e6&utm_content=304459)  
> [couple mittens](https://www.etsy.com/listing/586925153/couples-gloves-set-with-initals-hearted?source=aw&utm_source=affiliate_window&utm_medium=affiliate&utm_campaign=us_location_buyer&awc=6220_1545506317_04c8297e31f845c8c8ce828bac3bbd0e&utm_content=304459)


End file.
